Anime Invasion
by Seriyu-the-ice-dragon
Summary: Story of me, stuid clone, a friend, and Vash the Stampede as we journy around the Anime Universes and destroy the worlds that I just don't like. Please read and review.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer Monkey - Ok this is my first story so I hope this is good. I don't own anything in this story except for Nall-neko, Sboarder, Seriyu, and Baka-Sama. I hope you enjoy.  
  
**A person with short black hair, black shirt, pants on, and a person wearing a long sleeved blue hoodie, glasses, and shaved head. They walk up to a person wearing blue jeans and a black shirt. He is lying on the ground and working under what looks like a van. **  
  
Person #1- Seriyu, what are you doing? I thought you were going to meet us at Sboarder's house?  
  
Person #2- Yea, man what took you?  
  
**Seriyu rolls out from under the "van" and looks up even after working under the car he doesn't seem that dirty.**  
  
Seriyu- Nall-neko I was just about to finish my new invention. With it we can go to any anime world that has been made. Ha ha, it's called the Multi- Anime Dimensional Transporter or the MAD-T for short**anime laugh**. I was just about to start it up and go somewhere.  
  
Sboarder- MAD-T!? That is the dumbest name I ever heard of. Come on for once don't think of something so stupid you.you.baka!  
  
**As Sboarder said that Seriyu pushes some buttons and when the word baka was said a figure some what similar to Seriyu appears behind Sboarder and laughs. **  
  
"Seriyu"- Yo, what up shorty?  
  
** Sboarder and Nall-neko look at the second Seriyu and begin to scream at the site of two Seriyus, but then Seriyu turns around and slaps his head, but other than that he doesn't seem all too phased at his "clone".**  
  
Seriyu- God, Sboarder you just had to say it?! You just had to wake him up, now he will never be put asleep and we are all doomed!!! Game over man! Game over!  
  
"Seriyu"- Hehe, Aliens. What a good movie. Oh by the way, my name is**gets in a Superman pose as fireworks blast off behind him and the sound of an angelic choir are heard. **BAKA-SAMA!!!!!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**Seriyu slaps his head as Nall-neko and Sboarder look dumbfounded. **  
  
Seriyu- **pulls out a set of keys and throws them past Baka-sama and lets out a little grin as Baka-sama runs after them like a kid.** Ok, now that the idiot is gone for awhile what questions do you have about the MAD-T? Nall-neko- Yea, I got a question. What the hell does it do? I mean where exactly were you going to go with it?  
  
Seriyu- I can go to any anime world ever made by one of two ways. One of them is putting in an anime DVD or tape depending on what we got, and we can go there. The second way is to go at random anywhere in the anime universe. Of course it's all in experimental so I don't know how well it works also I feel there are some problems. But then where's the fun if there weren't some problems**begins to have an evil laugh but stops when his stupid self comes back**  
  
**Nall-neko and Sboarder get evil grins and then look at each other**  
  
Nall-neko/Sboarder- Any place?  
  
Nall-neko- That would kick ass, because I always wanted to go meet the cat people of Escaflowne**begins to drool and then fades out into his own little world**  
  
Seriyu- God what is it with you and cat girls? God, between you and cats, and Sboarder and long sleeved hoodies...  
  
SB-Someone say long sleeve hoodies?!**gets excited and looks around** Where are the hoodies??? _  
  
Seriyu- THERE ARE NO HOODIES HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**coughs and goes back to normal** Now as I was saying, yes we can go anywhere, I was just about to get the machine ready to go to Gunsmoke, but you two just had to get here and wake this bastard up**points to Baka-Sama as he just looks and grins**  
  
**Seriyu jumps in and before he can get the MAD-T started Nall-neko, Sboarder, and Baka-Sama jump in much to Seriyu's dismay.**  
  
Seriyu-God can't I go anywhere with out you two following me?  
  
Baka-Sama- Hey don't forget about me!  
  
Seriyu- You don't count. You've always been a part of me. It's just now you have a body of your own. So sit down and shut up. Next stop the planet Gunsmoke.  
  
**Seriyu starts up the MAD-T and a pushes a button and a vortex appears under the van as the Trigun DVD starts to spin and vaporize. The van drops through the portal and lands in the middle of a desert town. Seriyu and co. hop out and looks around. Nall-neko notices a small black figure on the ground and stares at it smiling.**  
  
Seriyu- Ow. Did we make it?  
  
Baka-sama- Lets ride again.  
  
Nall-neko-^_^!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sboarder- There better be some hoodies here.  
  
SBF- Nyaoo??**looks at the four confused people**  
  
Nall-neko- It's a CAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YEAAAAAAAA A CAT! A CAT!!!**grabs the cat and begins to dance around like a moron**  
  
**Seriyu just ignores Nall-neko as he looks around and notices a man in red with tall blond hair and has two women following him. One of the women is short with short black hair and dressed in white with a white poncho like thing over her. The tall woman with brown hair follows her. A grin goes over his face as he walks toward them leaving the others to their own thing**  
  
Tall woman- Why don't you just admit it Meryl, you are worried about him.  
  
Meryl- Shut up Millie. I am not worried about him, he just happens to be going to same way as us.  
  
Seriyu- Or you love him and you don't want to admit it.  
  
**All three of them stop and Meryl and Millie just look at him as the blond haired man turns around and looks at him.**  
  
Seriyu- Now that I got your attention. Vash you're coming with me, now. **pulls out a tranquilizer gun and shoots the blond haired man, as Meryl and Millie just look dumbfounded. ** I knew you would see it my way.  
  
Meryl-**looks at Seriyu** What did you do to him!?  
  
**Seriyu walks over to the unconscious Vash and picks him up and throws him over his shoulder. He walks back towards the MAD-T and throws him in. Sboarder and Baka-Sama look at him as Nall-neko continues to dance like an idiot. **  
  
Sboarder- That's all you were going to do!? I mean you built this thing just so that you could kidnap an anime character? I mean that is stupid.  
  
Seriyu- Well what do you expect. I need someone to hurt my enemies. And who better then Vash? Besides now that we came here we can always come back.  
  
**Seriyu walks over to Nall-neko and kicks him in the groin and laughs as the black cat runs away. Seriyu then drags Nall-neko back to the MAD-T and throws him in and goes back to the real world with a sleeping Vash in the back. **  
  
**As they travel back to the real world Sboarder begins to talk**  
  
Sboarder- Um, now that he is out of his world what is going to happen to him? I mean on Gunsmoke he flowed with what he knew. I mean in the real world he will become aware of the fact that he is not real and the fact that everyone he knew was not real. Who knows what will happen when he finds out Rem doesn't even exist. In case you didn't notice Rem was the reason Vash was good.  
  
Seriyu-**grin** You know I never thought of that but like I had said earlier where's the fun if there were no problems. ** begins to laugh **  
  
Sboarder/Nall-neko- 0_0!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Baka-Sama- **hits his head against the glass and laughs** @_@  
  
**Vash stirs slightly**  
  
Seriyu- Good he's beginning to wake up. When we get home I think we need to tell him that he is nothing but the figment of some man's imagination.  
  
Baka-Sama- I will!!!!!!!!! Come on let me do it.  
  
**Sboarder hits Baka-sama over the head with a baseball bat that was under the seat**  
  
Baka-Sama- Ouch, what I do?  
  
Sboarder- Nothing I just felt like hitting someone.  
  
**Seriyu, Nall-neko, and Sboarder all laugh as Baka-sama rubs his head as the MAD-T lands back where they took off from. Seriyu gets out and drags Vash out of the van and takes him in, as the other three follow him**  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
**Seriyu, Nall-neko, and Sboarder all sit across from a tied up Vash the Stampede**  
  
Vash-Ok what the hell is going on here!? Who the hell are you three!? Where the hell are the insurance girls!? **Looks directly at Seriyu** What the @#%# did you do to you me? You @#@#$, @#$#@, @@%@!!!!!!! I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**All three of them are stunned as Vash begins to curse and acts very much not like himself**  
  
Seriyu- **laughs**This is fantastic. This must be what happens when you take an anime character out of their world. I never expected this.  
  
Sboarder/Nall-neko- WHAT!????  
  
Sboarder- You brought a gun toting psycho to our world.  
  
Seriyu- That is the dumbest thing I have ever heard. I brought a near immortal gun toting psycho into our world. **laughs**  
  
Sboarder- That's worse you idiot. How are we to keep him in line?  
  
Seriyu- Don't worry** takes out a box of doughnuts** I got it covered. Vash, want a doughnut. I will give the box if you promise to behave.  
  
**Vash calms down at the smell of the glazed doughnuts and shakes his head yes. Seriyu pushes the box over to Vash and uncuts the ropes**  
  
Vash- Thanks.  
  
**Vash begins to eat the doughnuts as Seriyu gets up and walks around with a confused look on his face**  
  
Seriyu- Hey Sboarder, Nall-neko you guys haven't seen Baka-sama around have you?  
  
Nall-neko- Yea I saw him take the MAD-T. He said something about it needing to be washed.  
  
Seriyu- 0_0!!!!!!!!!! HE DID WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????????? The MAD-T is had Wash only!!! Oh god, if he gets wax on it I am going to be so pissed off at him I might just have Vash kill him.  
  
Vash- Let me do it anyway.  
  
**And with that Baka-Sama pulls up with sunglasses over his eyes, baseball cap on backwards, with the windows down Linkin Park blasting over the speakers. He pulls into the driveway and hops out looking at himself in the shine of the freshly waxed MAD-T. Duh-duh-dummmmm!!!!!!!! Seriyu watches this and tackles Baka-Sama and begins to slap him in the face**  
  
Seriyu- You idiot!!!!! Now cause of you we can-t go directly back to Gunsmoke.  
  
Baka-Sama- So what, now the MAD-T kicks ass in style.  
  
**Seriyu gets up and motions for Vash to shoot Baka-sama**  
  
Seriyu- Just shoot to wound. I don't want any dead bodies stinking up the place.  
  
Vash- Awww man just to wound? Oh well, as long as I get to shoot someone. 


	2. Ch2 The emergence of the subplot and som...

Disclaiming gangsta' monkey- Yo foo, Seriyu don't know jack. So if you got a problem with the S-I-D then you review and tell him your problem.  
  
Seriyu- Good monkey. Now here is your banana.  
  
DGM- Banana? I don't go fo that shit. Give me some Orange soda and a 10 piece of chicken wings. Bitch! (Don't be offended I just think the attitude is funny.)  
  
**DGM runs off while acting like a normal monkey**  
  
Seriyu log- Thanks for reviews......all two of you. First off, thanks for the idea. I thanks for the idea. I will make sure that Baka-Sama is hit with a bunch of pipes. And I read your stories. Also Nall-neko and SBoarder are caricatures of two friends of mine.  
  
**Baka-Sama is seen holding his knee as Vash is smiling as he puts the gun back in its holster**  
  
SBoarder- Ok it's going to be a while before I get used to this new Vash.  
  
Seriyu- I know. Isn't it fun? Just think of the things we can do? No more would crappy reality television be on. No more Survivor, Big Brother, or Fear Factor.  
  
**Seriyu turns around and sees the MAD-T and snaps out of his fantasy world**  
  
Seriyu- I got it!!! First we go and destroy some anime worlds. I always wanted to get back at some of these worlds for even existing. **evil smile** Oh the things we can do and the chaos that can happen. GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**Seriyu continues to laugh as Nall-neko and SBoarder slap their heads**  
  
Nall-neko- Look you have fun. I have had enough "fun" for awhile. I think I am going to go and don't call me unless you go somewhere more interesting. Preferably the Escaflowne world.  
  
**Nall-neko walks away and then starts to chase a cat. **  
  
Seriyu- What about you SBoarder? Are you going to leave as well?  
  
SBoarder- Are you kidding? Someone has to stay and make sure you don't do anything stupid. Besides, someone has to patch up Baka-Sama.  
  
Seriyu- Oh him. Well while you're doing that Vash and I are going to go get some weapons while the MAD-T is recharging cause of that jackass.  
  
Vash- I got enough guns on me. I don't need anymore.  
  
Seriyu- But Vash I don't mean on spending any money. I will need some fire power. And you're the only one with the ability to help.  
  
SBoarder- Come on can't this wait? I mean, Baka-Sama is wounded and Vash just got here. So why don't we just rest, fill Vash in on some things.  
  
**Seriyu is already trying to start the MAD-T, but it won't start and as Seriyu tries more and more to start it he gets more and more pissed off. He then he looks at the battery gage and hops out of the MAD-T and starts to kick Baka-Sama in the groin**  
  
Seriyu- YOU IDIOT!!!!!!!!!! You drained the battery! Now we got to wait a day or so just so that we can get to the gun store. All we got is enough energy to go to a dimension and back.  
  
Vash- Want me to shoot him again?  
  
Seriyu- Nah, it would just be a waste of bullets. I think the kicks have done enough. Anyway I got just got some ideas for some weapons to use against some of the Anime Worlds.  
  
SBoarder- Lets talk about this inside. I don't want anyone to see us.  
  
**Everyone is inside sitting at a table with Vash eating donuts. **  
  
Seriyu- Ok it's like this Vash, you are just a part of a huge universe of anime. Nothing you know ever existed in real life, well there are a few exceptions but that's not important.  
  
SBoarder- Just shut up. What worlds do you want to destroy? And why do you need guns when you are thinking of some weapons to destroy some worlds?  
  
Seriyu- Glad you brought that up. I need the guns for the anime worlds of Pokemon, Initial D, Yu Gi Oh, and Hamtaro.  
  
SBoarder- Ok that explains the guns, but what about these "new weapons" what will they be for?  
  
**Seriyu pushes a button as the table opens up as a holographic projector shows four boxes marked Mobile Suit**  
  
Seriyu- These are the weapons I was talking about. I have mixed the Gundams from three different Gundam Universes to form the Omega Gundams. The strongest Gundams ever conceived in the mind of Man! Vash, since you are the gun toting psycho I have given you the Gundam Heavy Arms Custom from Endless Waltz. Only it's painted red and has two hidden Gattling guns on each arm...kind of like you left arm. You have four basic gattling guns at each side, two hidden in your chest, two Vulcan machine guns on each side of you're forehead, and missile launchers on your legs and shoulders. Vash- I am so happy now! I dub you Ultra Arms. GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
SBoarder- Which one is mine?  
  
Seriyu- SBoarder yours is a base off of Gundam Wing Zero Custom from Endless Waltz. Of course there will be no Zero system on board cause we can't have you going crazy on us. You also have the Mobile Suit Mercurius' Defense shield. And instead of the basic Beam Saber, I'm going to give you the Scythe from Deathscythe Hell.  
  
SBoarder- Cool, I'm calling it Fallen Angel.  
  
Vash- Ok, that's two down. We got two boxes left.  
  
**Seriyu pushes a button showing a detailed image of the Gundam in the Fourth box. **  
  
Vash/SBoarder/Baka-Sama- WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**The Gundam looks like a Dragon with human legs.**  
  
Seriyu- That Gundam, my friends, is mine. It has no basic base Gundam. It is a composite of Gundam Deathscythe Hell Custom and the Gundam Altron Custom, both from Endless Waltz. It is all modified to fit my needs, of course. Its dark green, has the double sided trident of Altron Custom, the dragon arms of Altron Custom, the wings of Deathscythe Hell Custom. I will also be capable of using the Burning Finger of Burning Gundam from Mobile Fighter G Gundam, the head is just a modification because I think that a Dragon head would be cooler, also it can be used as a flame thrower to make it more like a Dragon. I am calling it the Bahamut Gundam, after Bahamut the King of Dragons.  
  
Baka-Sama- All right you saved the best for last. What special thing do I get? Well first off I am calling it Super Ultimate Deluxe Special!!!!!!!!  
  
Seriyu- Crap I forgot about you. You got this.  
  
**Seriyu pushes a button and the box goes away showing a..................................zaku. Everyone starts laughing as Baka-Sama just looks normal....I mean dumbfounded. **  
  
SBoarder- Nice Super Ultimate Deluxe Special.  
  
Vash- Yea, real scary.  
  
Seriyu- I'm sorry I couldn't think of any other Mobile Suits for you to use. Don't worry you got Gundanium armor, so that your not killed first. You have a Heat Ax. Baka-Sama- What do you mean that you couldn't think of any other Mobile Suits!? What about Sandrock or even Sandrock Custom? You could have at least given me one of those! But nooooooo you had to give me a Zaku.  
  
Seriyu- Oh yea, there was a Gundam Sandrock. I forgot all about him. Anyway it doesn't matter now. The plans are already written up all I need to do is go to the Gundam Wing Universe hand them over to Professor Jay and then we just wait till he gets done.  
  
SBoarder-Won't that take a few years? I mean we would have to wait till then get them built, then wait to be put together, wait for them to power up, to be armed, then tested.  
  
Seriyu- You don't seem to realize that Anime Universe and Real World time is much different. AU Time is much faster than RW time. Any way All I need to do is go to Professor Jay before he was arrested by OZ, give him the plans, tell him what's going to happen, tell him what he needs to do and when he meets up with the other Professors and has to make the Mercurius and Vayette and working on Deathscythe Hell and Altron that he needs to make these Gundams to our specs. Then all we do is travel to when Altron and Deathscythe Hell are complete and are deployed from the moon base, we go in get our Gundams, test them out on OZ then get out of there and kill the universes that we couldn't get with just guns.  
  
SBoarder- Wait how are we to get these Gundams out of that Universe?  
  
Seriyu- That's easy. I have MAD-T generators in the Cockpits of the Gundams We will be able to go to and leave from the anime universes.  
  
SBoarder- And how are we to pilot them?  
  
Seriyu- This is another easy question for me to answer. You Baka-Sama, and myself have the Mobile Trace system of Gundams from Mobile Fighter G Gundam. Vash has a combination of joystick controls and Mobile Trace system.  
  
Vash- What's that mean?  
  
Seriyu- That means Vash, that You have controls on each side of you that are used for the guns. And when you run out of ammo you let go of the controls, the guns on the side move to the back and point upward and you fight hand to hand or use your machine gun arms. Now if you excuse me I have to go give these blueprints to Professor Jay.  
  
**Seriyu takes out a disk from the holographic projector and walks outside where there is a bright flash of light and then it's quiet. After a few minuets there is another flash of light and Seriyu walks back into the house. **  
  
Seriyu- Ok we are out of fuel for awhile. I'd say for at least a day. So tomorrow we can go get our weapons and start killing animes.  
  
Baka-Sama- I am still pissed that I just get a Zaku. I mean I should have something much cooler.  
  
Seriyu- Shut up!  
  
**Seriyu picks up a lead pipe and smacks Baka-Sama across his head. Baka- Sama lays there unconscious. **  
  
Seriyu- I say we all get some rest. We got a long day of killing tomorrow.  
  
Seriyu log- Ok that's Chapter 2 of Anime Invasion and I am finally getting a plot. Hope I get more than 2 people to review. But beggars can't be choosers. 


	3. The Gathering of Ammo and figuring out w...

Nervous Disclaimer monkey- Um....don't hate me or anything. I really don't know why I am here. He doesn't own anything.....don't hurt me!  
  
Seriyu Log- Ok so until I decide what Universe to go to first, I am not going to go to any for the time being. What is going to happen is the preparations for the slaughter....I mean exploration.  
  
**Baka-Sama is seen laying down unconscious, while SBoarder and Vash are seen going to different couches and lying down. Seriyu is seen staggering towards another couch. **  
  
Seriyu- God, why does my head hurt? I am not the one that got hit. **Seriyu thinks a bit and then holds his head and laughs** I am so stupid. He is a piece of me..........  
  
**Seriyu falls down flat on his face and passes out. The next day they all get up and clean up. Vash still wearing his trademark red jacket, Seriyu dressed in military fatigues, SBoarder in his blue jeans and black long sleeve hoodies, and Baka-Sama still wearing the blue jeans and shirt from the day before. Seriyu just looks at Baka-Sama and shakes his head. **  
  
Seriyu- Dude, you have worn that for the last two days! Put something else on! Or else I am going to have Vash shoot you!  
  
Baka-Sama- I would put something else on but this is all I got. Anyway Vash still has his jacket on from yesterday and you don't yell at him.  
  
Vash-^_^!!!!!!!!  
  
Seriyu- That's because I don't want the psycho to shoot me. **tosses a doughnut to Vash**  
  
Baka-Sama- You know this is not fair. I should be treated better than him!!!  
  
**Seriyu just screams and walks out the door to turn on the MAD-T. While Vash and SBoarder just watch and start to laugh. After the MAD-T is turned on they all get in and start to drive. **  
  
SBoarder- So where are we headed? I mean what could you possibly need when we got those Gundams waiting for us in the GWU?  
  
Seriyu- Well the MAD-T still needs to get all its powers back...thanks to someone. And besides they won't do any good against the worlds I want to destroy...I mean explore first.  
  
Baka-Sama- Dude, I still can't believe that you gave me a Zaku! I mean what about Epyon or even Tallguese? Huh, what about them? You forget about them as you did with Sandrock? Huh tell me!!!!!!!*wack* OUCH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**SBoarder is seen with a lead pipe in his hand. **  
  
Seriyu- Well that's easy. Number one, Epyon hadn't even been built or even thought up at the time I went to GWU. Second, Tallguese is too powerful for you to pilot, I can't have you get killed. Third, I don't trust you with anything cool.  
  
SBoarder- Why can't you have him get killed?  
  
Seriyu- That's easy. He and I are like those brothers from GI Joe. Anything I do to him I feel it. That's why yesterday after I hit him over the head with the lead pipe, my head started to hurt and I passed out shortly afterward. So there for if he dies, he wont be dead. Well he would be dead for a while but he would put himself back together and I would be out cold for either a couple of minutes or a few hours.  
  
SBoarder, Vash, Baka-Sama- Ohhhhhhhhh!!!!!  
  
**Seriyu turns on the radio and puts in a DJ Sammy CD and starts to sing to "We're in heaven". SBoarder and Vash look at him. **  
  
SBoarder- What are you doing? You do realize that that song is a song about love and I thought you said that you didn't like love?  
  
Seriyu- I know isn't it ironic?  
  
**Baka-Sama begins to sing**  
  
Baka-Sama- It's like raaaaaaa-innnnnnnnnn on your wedding day! It's like a black fly in your chardinea!!!!  
  
**Seriyu, SBoarder, and Vash all look at him as SBoarder puts the pipe in his hand, Vash pulls his gun out of its holster, and Seriyu runs a red light. **  
  
Seriyu- OH SHIT!!!!!!!!!  
  
** Seriyu narrowly misses an 18 wheeler as he gets across the stop light. After awhile, Seriyu gets on the main highway and heads towards the city. **  
  
SBoarder- Ok will you now answer my question? Where exactly are we going?  
  
Seriyu- We are going to the Black Market to get some weapons that we need. That way we can be safe when we go exploring*cough*destroying*cough*  
  
SBoarder- You do know you're not kidding anyone. You built this to destroy things.  
  
Seriyu- Yea I know, but let me have my fun. Baka-Sama- I just thought of something.  
  
Seriyu- Bet your head hurts.  
  
Baka-Sama- Shut up. I was thinking why do they call it the Black Market.  
  
**The MAD-T pulls up to the Black Market and get out. When they look around they Hip/Hop, R&B, and Rap music playing, black gang members are coming in and out of the store with shopping carts full of weapons and other "merchandise". Then Vash, Baka-Sama, and SBoarder look at Seriyu. **  
  
Seriyu- What? I think it's a funny site gag.  
  
**All four of them walk in and Vash and Seriyu stop and look around as the song Hallelujah is heard. **  
  
Seriyu/Vash- I LOVE THIS PLACE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**Seriyu and Vash get carts and start going up and down the section of the stores picking weapons off the shelves and put them into the cart. As some black people just look and laugh. **  
  
Seriyu- Hey Vash I just found some RPGs these would be great!  
  
Vash- What are those?  
  
Seriyu- They are Rocket Propelled Grenades. They make big explosions.  
  
Vash- Take 30!  
  
**Seriyu puts 30 RPGs into the cart and then goes on and pick up random weapons and ammo. After a while him and Vash go to the check out line and wait. As they wait in line Baka-Sama and SBoarder catch up with them in the check out area. **  
  
Cashier- Ok lets see what you got. Hmmm, 500 AK-47s, 30 RPGs, 200 M-16s, 40 rocket launchers, 4 pistols, a Sniper riffle, 20 PK-09s, 3,000 clips for an AK-47 fully loaded with ammo, 4,000 rockets, 3,000 rocket grenades, 50 sniper riffle bullets, 40,000 pistol bullets , and 200,000 bullets for a PK- 09. That will be $200 million.  
  
Seriyu- Ok, here you go. **Hands the Cashier the money**  
  
Cashier- Thanks for shopping here.  
  
**Seriyu and Vash are taking the weapons out to the MAD-T when the alarm begins to go off. A voice comes over the intercom. **  
  
Voice-Excuse me, Black-Mart shoppers. Someone has tipped off the man and they are headed here as I speak! Please evacuate in an orderly fashion. And don't for get if you can't find it anywhere else then its time to call on Black-Mart; we got the finest in "illegally" purchased goods.  
  
**Everyone in the store begins to run out screaming and jumping into their cars. Seriyu pushes all the weapons into the back and gets into the front and starts it up as Vash, SBoarder, and Baka-Sama run in. As they leave they see the BLA of the name of the store go into the store and all that's left is K-Mart. As they drive off some of the cops chase them. **  
  
Seriyu- I knew there was something odd about K-Mart.  
  
SBoarder-CAN WE WORRY ABOUT THAT AFTER WE LOSE THE COPS!!!!!!!!1  
  
Seriyu- Yeah sure, fine, whatever. Vash take care of them.  
  
Vash- With pleasure!! ^___^** Vash takes his gun and stands up and begins to fire at the cops through the Sun roof as Seriyu turns on the Police Scanner. **  
  
Police on Scanner- We are in hot pursuit of the suspects from the Black Market. License plate says" F U PIG"  
  
Disnature- What did you say to me!?  
  
Cop- That's what the license says. I had nothing to do with.....Jesus Christ he's shooting us!!!  
  
**The cop cuts off as his car is hit by Vash's bullets and flips over smashing into the cars behind him. Immediately 200 more cop cars appear along with helicopters and FBI cars. **  
  
Vash- I'm out of bullets.  
  
Seriyu- That's alright I have an idea. SBoarder I need you to push the buttons in front of you in this order. Up, down, down , left, left, right, right, up, up, square, triangle, circle, down, up, up.  
  
**SBoarder pushes those buttons and Seriyu slows down the MAD-T**  
  
Baka-Sama- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!????  
  
Seriyu- I don't need to run from them. Just watch.  
  
**Seriyu stops the MAD-T and as he does all the cops behind him go past him and keep their speed up. After awhile an AT-AT and AT-ST stomp across the road and crush the cops. Seriyu pushes down on the gas and starts to head back to the base of operations (his house). **  
  
Seriyu- Now that we are here, where should we go to first? Hmm, there are so many anime to destroy it's hard to choose.  
  
Baka-Sama- I saw we go back to the GW universe and change my Gundam. I do not want to be the pilot of a Zaku. I mean those are the crappiest looking Mobile Suits ever! Even the OZ Leo looked better.  
  
SBoarder- SHUT UP!!!!!!!!**Hits Baka-Sama over the head with a lead pipe**  
  
Seriyu- I got it!!!! We are going to destroy Kikaider first. I hate that series so much. If I could get any wish it would to have the hours that show took from me! Wait no; I think I will wait to destroy him. Maybe I should destroy the Pokemon Universe. Yea that's it! I will destroy them!!!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!  
  
SBoarder- 0_0;;;;;;; I swear you are going to piss off the wrong people.  
  
Seriyu log- Yes Finally I am getting started on the story. Please review 


	4. Intro of a new organization

Disclaimer-Doesn't own anything but myself, Baka-Sama, SBoarder, the MAD-T, and anything else that doesn't seem like a real thing.  
  
Seriyu's log- Ok first off, sorry for taking so long to upload this onto the site. I have been too busy with work, and my mind has been working on stuff that won't happen till later in the story. But anyway, I will be able to put those who asked to be in here in some sort of roll later on. Thanks for the reviews and I hope to get some cool destruction latter on in the story. And I am going to be introducing some new things in this chapter. So on with the story!  
  
**Seriyu is loading up the MAD-T and getting everything together, Baka-Sama is holding his breath and spinning around in circles and laughing as he lands down on the ground, Vash is cleaning his Colt .45, and SBoarder is just rolling his eyes.**  
  
SBoarder- You do know what you are planning on doing right?  
  
Seriyu- Yea I am destroying the anime that I hate. Starting with Pokemon, just look at what Ash and his stupid rat have done to this world  
  
Baka-Sama- It's a mouse not a rat.  
  
Seriyu- NANI!!!!!!!!!  
  
Baka-Sama- Pikachu is the mouse. Raichu is the rat.  
  
Seriyu- Vash would you please?  
  
Vash- Sure  
  
**Vash points his gun as Baka-Sama and pulls the trigger sending a bullet into BS's right arm. Baka-Sama falls to the ground holding his arm and screaming. **  
  
Seriyu- That's what you get for correcting me. Now get up and let's get going. We got lots to destroy.  
  
**Baka-Sama gets up and jumps in the back seat of the MAD-T. Seriyu picks up a glowing red orb and places it into a box that is marked with the nuclear radiation sticker on it. He closes the lid and closes the driver side door as SBoarder loads in the coordinates for the Poke Universe. **  
  
SBoarder- What was the glowing red ball?  
  
Seriyu- Huh? Oh that. That's just a photon bomb I created.  
  
SBoarder- Oh ok......WHAT!!!!!!!! What are you doing with a photon bomb?  
  
Seriyu- Don't worry it's just for emergency use only. I'm going to load it into the Bahamut Gundam when we need it.  
  
Baka-Sama- Um, why do we need all these guns if we have the Gundams? AND I WANT SOMETHING BETTER THAN A FREAKING ZAKU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seriyu- Look you should be happy that I got you anything. Also there is no fun if I use the Gundams to kill the pokemon people. Therefore I won't be using the Gundams until I am ready for the mech anime I want to destroy. Like Dual and some other things.  
  
**Seriyu pushes the transport button and gets a sadistic gleam in his eyes. The MAD-T falls through the portal and lands in a forest full of green trees (.....well of course the trees are green I mean what other color would they be? Any way...)after the landing and they all get out, Seriyu goes to the back and opens up the trunk door and takes out some of the AKs and tosses them to SBoarder and Vash. Seriyu then arms himself with the weapons and closes the door. **  
  
Seriyu- Ok we need to find Ash, Misty, and Brock. Kill them and some other people that I want to kill and then we go on to another world. Everyone got that?  
  
**Vash and Baka-Sama both shake their head as SBoarder shakes his nervously. Seriyu then puts on dark black sunglasses and puts on the military fatigues jacket (now wearing all military fatigues and combat boots) **  
  
SBoarder- What are you doing?  
  
Seriyu- What? This is war and I am a soldier! Now shush! I think I hear someone coming.  
  
**They all drop to the ground as two men and a girl walk by. **  
  
Seriyu- Vash tell me what they look like.  
  
Vash- **looking though a pair of binoculars** Ok one of the guys is hearing a hat, blue jeans, gloves, a jacket, and a yellow looking thing on his shoulder. The other guy doesn't appear to have his eyes open, and the girl has orange hair, pony tail on one side, and is dressing too sluttish for her apparent age.  
  
Seriyu- Good that's them. They are going to pay for what they have done to our world. Ok team we move out!  
  
**Seriyu and the others jump out from behind the bushes. Vash, Baka-Sama, and SBoarder pull out their AK-47s and aim them at the three people as Seriyu pulls out the PK-09 and aims it at the guy with the hat. The three people put up their arms and just stand there. **  
  
Seriyu- Ash, Misty, and Brock you have been charged with endangering the lives of countless kids with your stupid behavior. Your punishment is death and we are here to carry out his sentence!  
  
Ash- I don't know what you are talking about but....Pikachu Thunderbolt!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**Just as Pikachu was sending a bolt of lighting to Seriyu, he pulls the trigger and unloads the entire clip of ammo into the little yellow mouse's body. It falls to the ground as all the hits Seriyu is a little spark. Seriyu just laughs as the three stare at the bloody, lifeless body of Pikachu, as he reloads the Pk-09. **  
  
Seriyu- Like I said, we are here to carry out the sentence.  
  
Ash, Misty, and Brock- YOU MONSTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**All of a sudden a couple of small explosions go off as a man and a woman start to laugh. **  
  
Mysterious Woman- Prepare for trouble,  
  
Mysterious Man- And make it double,  
  
M.W. - To protect our world from devastation,  
  
M.G. – And unite all people in our nation.  
  
M.W. – To denounce the evils of truth and love.  
  
M.G. – To look out for the stars above.  
  
M.W. – Jessie.  
  
M.G. – James.  
  
Jessie/James – Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light. Surrender now or prepare to fight, fight, fight!  
  
**strange looking cat appears. ** Meowth! That's right.  
  
Jessie- Hand over your Pikachu you little twerp!  
  
**Ash just drops to his knees and starts to cry as rivers come out of his eyes. Seriyu just laughs. **  
  
Seriyu- You want Pikachu? Fine here it comes.  
  
Jessie - Huh?  
  
**Seriyu kicks the bloody corps of Pikachu at Jessie's face and laughs as it hits her in the face, sticks for a while and then slowly slides down her face and lands in front of Team Rocket.**  
  
Jessie, James, and Meowth- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seriyu- Vash, SBoarder, Baka-Sama, kill the other three now!  
  
**Vash and SBoarder pull the triggers on their guns and send the bullets into the bodies of Ash, Misty, and Brock. As soon as the clips run out of ammo the bodies of Ash, Misty and Brock, land on the ground dead. Seriyu then turns to Team Rocket and pulls out an RPG launcher as Vash, SBoarder, and Baka-Sama reload their guns. **  
  
Baka-Sama – Are you going to kill them as well?  
  
Seriyu- Nope, the fact that they have wasted so long trying to get this stupid rat, would be pain enough.  
  
Baka-Sama – It's a mouse.  
  
Seriyu- Vash, full auto.  
  
**Vash switches the AK to full auto and points the AK at Baka-Sama and pulls back the trigger, sending the entire clip of ammo into Baka-Sama's chest. He falls down and lays there for a while. **  
  
Team Rocket- 0_0!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seriyu- You need not to worry yourself about that fool. Besides you can't go where we are going anyway.  
  
Jessie- Where do you think you will go?  
  
Seriyu- Seeing as you won't be following us I think it's safe to tell you. We are heading to another "Anime Universe". We might destroy or we might just wander around looking around. But like I said you can't follow so, good bye losers!  
  
**Seriyu pulls the trigger and sends the Grenade at the ground behind Team Rocket and sends them flying. After a while Team Rocket lands some distance away. **  
  
Jessie- Can you believe that brat? We have to call the boss!  
  
James- You're right Jessie we need to tell him. This might be the guy that They told us about.  
  
Meowth- What is Giovanni going to do about this guy? And who are They?  
  
**Jessie and James just look at Meowth and then hit him over the head hard enough to knock him unconscious. Jessie pulls out a strange looking communicator**  
  
Jessie- Agent Jess calling AUPD Headquarters, I repeat Agent Jess calling AUPD Headquarters. We have a code 249. I repeat; we have a code 249! We need immediate pick up.  
  
**Female voice picks up on the other end. **  
  
F.V. – Agent Jess, we have a transport on its way with medical supplies. What the hell happened?  
  
James- Look Morganna, this is too important, we need to talk to them. The fates of all the worlds are in the process and we don't have time to talk about what has just happened.  
  
Morganna- Oh fine, look I'm sending Ma-cha over there with the EMTs. And you need to tell me what happened so that we can log it.  
  
**Jessie and James tell what happened, and when they get done a huge ship with a strange logo (An "A" with a U around it and a P on one side of the u and a D on the other) appears and lands on the ground. A huge door opens from the side, when the door hits the ground, men that wearing a full body white radiation suits, with two holes covered with glass for eyes. They come down the ramp with three human sized and one baby sized stretcher and load Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu on to the stretchers and put them into the vehicle. A cat like creature, wearing a pointy grey witch hat, hovers down the ramp at the same time and looks at Jessie and James with an angry look in his eyes.**  
  
James- Don't use that tone with me Ma-cha, I am not the one that allowed this to happen! They had weapons we have never seen here before! How was I supposed to know!  
  
Jessie- Besides, We couldn't let our cover be blown. Anyway, we need to tell Agent Mil that we believe to have spotted the man that he has been looking for the past couple of days. And the Gods need to be aware of their boss.  
  
**Ma-cha turns his back and hovers back into the transport as Jessie and James follow him. **  
  
Seriyu Log- Ok if you are wondering, and you better be, that is Morganna and Ma-cha from .Hack//Sign. I'm not sure if that was the actual Team Rocket motto thing, but who really cares? They were stupid anyway. So please read and review. 


	5. A small rest stop

Seriyu- Ok first off, sorry for taking so long to upload this onto the site. I have been too busy with work, and my mind has been working on stuff that won't happen till later in the story. But anyway, due to popular demand, here is the next chapter of ANIME INVASION!!!!!!!!  
  
Baka-Sama- What do you mean "due to popular demand"? Only two people reviewed last chapter and one was just to please update. How is that "popular demand"?  
  
Seriyu- VASH!!!!!!!  
  
Vash appears out of no where dressed up as Gir from Invader Zim. He then puts his hand to his forehead and salutes Seriyu. Vash- Yes my master!  
  
Seriyu- 30mm depleted uranium, point blank range at Baka-Sama's chest.  
  
Vash- Um, I don't have a gun with that size ammo.  
  
Seriyu throws Vash a Halconnen. Seriyu- That there is the B.A.G. It means Big Ass Gun.  
  
Vash has a big smile on his face and points the Halconnen at Baka-Sama's chest and pulls back the trigger. There is a loud explosion and a basketball sized hole appears in Baka-Sama. He falls to the ground.   
  
SBoarder- Seriyu-the-ice-dragon doesn't own anything but the names of Baka- Sama, SBoarder, the MAD-T, and the AUPD. Though, all of the members are copywrited by their creators.  
  
Seriyu is seen holding Baka-Sama's legs and walking towards the MAD-T dragging Baka-Sama as Vash and SBoarder follow him.   
  
SBoarder- Ok now that we totally destroyed one anime universe where too next, oh psycho leader of ours?  
  
Seriyu- Well I was thinking of dropping the Proton bomb on the Kikaider World and then going to the Ruroni Kenshin world for a while. Be nice to meet Himura Kenshin, also meet the lovely and attractive Kaorubegins to drool.  
  
A bunch of people are heard where Ash, Brock, Misty, and Pikachu's bodies lay. Seriyu takes out his binoculars and looks in that direction.   
  
Seriyu- What are Factory workers doing in this world? They are supposed to be in WHR. This is very strange, indeed. Vash, give me your gun.  
  
Vash hands Seriyu his gun, and Seriyu loads a strange looking device into the barrel after removing all the bullets. Seriyu then takes aim at one of the Factory Workers and pulls the trigger, sending the strange object flying at the man. It spreads open as it flies and looks like a spider, it hits the target and then latches on and climbs up on his shoulder and opens a camera and watches.  
  
Seriyu- Ok with this we should be able to figure out why Factory Workers are here.  
  
Baka-Sama- Gets up and rubs his head Man did you have to use an entire clip?  
  
Seriyu rolls his eyes - Oh great you're up. Oh well, can't be helped. Everyone to the MAD-T!  
  
They all get into the MAD-T and close the door. Seriyu pushes a button and a monitor comes down from the top and pops down in front of Seriyu. The monitor turns on shows Jessie and James arguing with Ma-cha.   
  
Seriyu- Now what is Ma-cha doing here? He's in .HackSign.  
  
Baka-Sama- Maybe Ma-cha is part of some organization that comprises of all the villains of all the animes, and that their job is to keep anime stories flowing in a straight path?  
  
Everyone looks at Baka-Sama with a blank stare on their face.   
  
Seriyu- I think I had Vash kill you one to many times, because that is the craziest shit I have ever heard!  
  
Baka-Sama- Well it's only an idea.  
  
Seriyu- Well what ever it was its stupid. Now let's have our little "spy" latch onto Ma-cha and see where he goes.  
  
Seriyu pushes a button and the spider cam jumps from the Factory Worker and goes over to Ma-cha's tail. There it sits and turns off.   
  
Seriyu- Ok now let's get going before we are discovered.  
  
Seriyu pushes some buttons and the MAD-T begins to glow and drop into the ground. After a while it appears in the sky above a big city full of lights and other stuff. Vash looks down at the city.   
  
Vash- Ok lets see. A lot of stupid looking people walking around. Some guy carrying a guitar on his back and wearing a blue jacket. That's our target.  
  
Seriyu- Good, this is pay back for the hours that this irritating series stole from me. Crappy rip off of Pinocchio.  
  
Seriyu pushes a button on the control panel and the glowing red ball falls from underneath the MAD-T and begins to fall to the ground. It hits the ground and in a giant explosion of pure magnetism it destroys all electronics in the city and surrounding area.   
  
SBoarder- All that destruction for one robot. Man, the Jedi are going to feel this.  
  
Seriyu turns on the MAD-T and with a few button presses it beings to glow again and goes through a hole that appears in the sky. The MAD-T goes through the hole and lands in the middle of a forest. They all get out and Seriyu pushes a button and turns the MAD-T invisible.   
  
In a galaxy far, far away. A brown haired man in a brown robe rubs his head.   
  
Anakin- What is it Master Obi-Wan?  
  
Obi-Wan- I don't know young padawan. I just got light headed just now. Oh well it's seem to pass. Now back to training.  
  
Meanwhile, in some mysterious mansion. Ma-cha floats into a darkened room. As he stops in the middle of the room he looks up at 5 mysterious oriental guys in cloaks. Ma-cha bows down and then looks up at them.   
  
M.O.G. #1- Thank you for your report Ma-cha. We are working on reviving the Pokemon hero and his friends.  
  
M.O.G #2- Unfortunately we have no more information on who the killers were.  
  
A woman runs in waving a sheet of paper around.   
  
Asian Woman- TEZUKA-SAMA!!!!!!!!!! Tezuka-Sama, we got big problem!!!  
  
The man in the middle of the 5 removes his hood and shows an old Asian man. As he takes the paper and looks at it his eyes get real huge and then he begins to yell.   
  
Osamu Tezuka- It says that the Kikaider Universe has just been vaporized and all operatives there are dead.  
  
Woman- We do have some good news sir. Our scans have picked up a huge spike of energy going from the Kikaider Universe and heading towards the Ruroni Kenshin Universe. If you would allow we could send the Special Forces there to capture this criminal.  
  
Tezuka- No, we can't do anything to risky. We only need to have our operative there to look in on things. That is all.  
  
The woman and Ma-cha both walk out the door as Tezuka pushes a button on the intercom next to him.   
  
Tezuka- Morgana, send our RK operative in please.  
  
Morgana- Very well sir.  
  
An Asian man wearing an old 19th century police uniform walks in. And now back to Seriyu and the others.   
  
Seriyu- Oh shit I just realized that we need to look the part. We need to change into clothes that fit the era. For SBoarder, Baka-Sama and myself that's no big deal but Vash you are going to have to lose the arm for awhile.  
  
Vash- What? Why?! I like my arm!  
  
Seriyu- Vash, that's an order! It would raise too many questions. Hell even you with out your shirt raises too many damn questions here.  
  
Vash- Oh, fine!  
  
Vash takes off his left arm and changes into Japanese outfit, Baka-Sama puts the same style of outfit on as Vash does, while SBoarder puts on an ice blue Kimono, and Seriyu puts on a brown Kimono.  
  
Seriyu- There now we won't raise that many questions. Now into town! Oh wait I just remembered something. Vash I need your gun for one second again.  
  
Vash hands over his gun and Seriyu unloads it and replaces the bullets with bullets with red tips on them. He closed the gun up and gives it back to Vash.   
  
Vash- Ok that was weird.  
  
Seriyu- They are special bullets ok? That is all you need to know.  
  
Seriyu and co head into town and look around. Aside from the normal look of 19th century Japan there is a familiar looking man carrying a sword at his side with red hair and a cross shaped scar on his left cheek, a black haired woman, a tall man in white wearing a red bandanna with brown hair, and a little kid with a Kendo sword on his back. Upon seeing the black haired woman, a small trickle of blood out of his nose.   
  
SBoarder- Hey Seriyu, what's with your nose?  
  
Seriyu- Huh? Oh, um I don't know. wipes his nose clean and looks around again. Well there they are.  
  
Vash- Who are they?  
  
Seriyu- The man with the red hair is Kenshin, the woman is Kaoru, the tall man is a guy named Sanosuke; you don't want to mess with him. He used to be a mercenary named Zanza because his weapon of choice was the Zombatou (the horse cutting sword), and the little ones name is Yahiko.  
  
Vash- We here to kill them as well?  
  
Seriyu- NO! coughs we are here just for a break for a while. Besides, I need to talk with Kenshin. So let's just go and do our own thing for a while.  
  
Baka-Sama- How will you find us?  
  
Seriyu- Trust me, I think I will know where to look. Besides you will probably be knocked out in some alley or something.  
  
Vash heads towards the nearest restaurant, SBoarder walks around talking to himself, Baka-Sama chases after some kids that were laughing at him, and Seriyu walks up to Kenshin and co. When he walks up to Kenshin he grabs his hand and begins to shake it.   
  
Seriyu- Man, Kenshin it is an honor to meet you. I have been hearing so much about you and what you do, you are like a hero to me.  
  
Kenshin- I'm really flattered, that I am, but could you tell me who you are?  
  
Seriyu- Oh where are my manners? My name is Seriyu, its more of a nickname than my real name. gets real close and puts his hand on the right side of his mouth so only Kenshin could hear. I don't like to give out my real name. You ask why and I'll have to kill you. Kenshin looks nervous Hahahah, nah I'm just messin' wit you. Besides there is some things I would like to talk to you about latter.  
  
Backs up and looks at Kaoru Excuse me Miss Kaoru, but me and my friends are new to the Tokyo region and seem to have no money. If it is at all possible, we stay at the dojo for a few nights. We promise not freeload, interfere in anyway and promise to work off what we eat or destroy.  
  
Kaoru- Um, ok but how did you know who I was if you are new to this region?  
  
Seriyu- looks Kaoru in the eyes and looks nervous trying to think of something to say. Um, I knew someone who trained under your father and they said that if I was ever in the area to look you up. nose begins to bleed again.   
  
Kaoru- Um, what's with your nose?  
  
Seriyu- Wipes his nose and then laughs Nothing, it just happens from time to time. And if you have an answer for me I will be in that restaurant over there in an hour or so. Points at the Akebako and then walks away as Kenshin and co. have a questioned look on their face.   
  
Sanosuke- He seemed rather odd didn't he, Kenshin?  
  
Kenshin- That he did Sano. But I think we should meet him and let him stay. Besides he did want to talk to me about something.  
  
Sanosuke- So what will it be missy? We let the stranger live with us for a while?  
  
Yahiko- I say we should. It would give me someone other than this ugly girl to train with.  
  
Kaoru- And who are you calling ugly, Yahiko? And if you must know, if Kenshin is allright with the idea then I think we should.  
  
Meanwhile, with Baka-Sama, he got the crap beat out of him by the same group of kids that where laughing at him and is lying in some alley.   
  
Baka-Sama-   
  
Vash is getting drunk at the Akebako.   
  
Vash- GYAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
SBoarder is walking around talking to himself about everything that has been going on, not paying attention to the people around him.   
  
SBoarder- I can't believe, Seriyu. First he creates his stupid machine, and then he kidnaps Vash. Then he goes off and has me help him kill some people that didn't even deserve it. Now he is here for some reason. Probably wants to have sex with Kaoru or something....nah who am I kidding. Bumps into a dark haired, white gloved, blue uniform man. Oh sorry.  
  
DKWGBUM- That's all right, but please tell me more about this Seriyu.  
  
Seriyu's Log- Ok how about that for this chapter? I was wanting to drag it out a bit more but its late and its been a long time since I updated and you people have probably wanted to know what's been going on and stuff like that. Anyway, if you haven't figured it out the DKWGBUM is Hajime Saitou but I guess you already figured it out. Also Ye Say Ye Fool, I will get around to bringing in you and your Gundam. Sometime after this. Besides I have been thinking of ideas for other fanfics I might do that aren't humor. Well the other two aren't but this one that was inspired by a web comic someone printed out for me is. But anyway please read and review. 


	6. Can't think of an intresting title, sorr...

Disclaiming Disembodied Voice- Seriyu doesn't own anything. Do you think he would be making a fan fic if he owned any of material in this story? Well he does own the name AUPD, MAD-T, Baka-Sama and SBoarder though his name is going to be changed for this chapter. But on with the story!!  
  
SBoarder looks at the man with a questioned look  
  
SBoarder- First, tell me your name.  
  
Officer- I am Officer Gorou Fujita, and you are?  
  
SBoarder- My name is S......it's Kori. It's going to be a strange story and I doubt you would believe me. So don't arrest me for being insane or drunk. I can tell you now, that I have not drunk anything.  
  
Fujita- Ok I won't.  
  
Kori explained everything to Fujita, who became more and more interested and then stared to write important things down. After Kori finished he put the notebook away  
  
Fujita- So Seriyu is the one responsible for the disappearance of Vash, the death of the PK heroes and the complete destruction of the Kikaider Universe! You must tell me for the safety of all the Anime Universes, is this true!?  
  
Kori- Why is it that you believe everything I am saying, and take what I say seriously? One would think that you would think I am insane and then lock my up or something.  
  
Fujita- My real name is Hajime Saitou. I am an agent for the A.U.P.D. It seems Baka-Sama was, in fact, correct is saying that Ma-cha was a member of a secret organization made up of all the anime villains in order for the story to follow a strait path. And for giving us this information, I can assure you that you will not be harmed in anyway.  
  
Kori- Hell no, I won't! I want to help destroy him. When we get ready for our next jump I am going to sabotage the MAD-T so that we go back to our home world. He would get it fixed but that should let you be able to sense the MAD-T's power next time we jump.  
  
Saitou- Thank you for the information. I will be sure to tell the 5 Gods. I will be sure to contact you when you return to the Anime Universes if you just use this.  
  
Saitou hands Kori a cell phone looking device.   
  
Kori- Thanks. See you some other time.  
  
Saitou walks away as Kori walks in a different direction and then bumps into Seriyu after a while of walking.   
  
Seriyu- SBoarder, glad I found you. We need to find Baka-Sama and Vash and then go to the Akabeko.  
  
Kori- The name is Kori, while we are in this world. I think I need that name while here.  
  
Seriyu- "Ice"? Why would someone name their kid "Ice"?  
  
Kori- Sakura is "Cherry blossoms" but girls are named that.  
  
Seriyu- Good point, but still, meet me at the Akabeko. I'm going to find the idiot and Vash.  
  
Seriyu goes running trying to find Baka-Sama as Kori just watches.   
  
Kori- That idiot will get what is coming to him when the time is right.  
  
Kori gets an evil grin on his face as he turns and heads towards the Akabeko. Meanwhile, Fujita goes to an empty alley and takes out a small wallet looking device and opens it up and pushes a button, a door of white light opens up and he walks through it and the slides close after he does(like Al in Quantum Leap). He then appears in a busy office with people walking around with papers and typing. He walks into a darkened room were the hooded men stood. 5 lights turned to show the 5 hooded men standing in their usual spots. Saitou tosses Tezuka the notebook he wrote down the information in while Kori was talking. Tezuka was the first to talk.   
  
Tezuka- What is all this, Saitou?  
  
Saitou- It is not one but 4 men who have been doing this. Their names are Seriyu; he is the leader, Baka-Sama, the "clone" so to speak of Seriyu, Kori, he is the one who gave the information, and Vash the Stampede.  
  
When the four other men heard this they all talked among themselves until Tezuka began to talk.  
  
Tezuka- This is much worse then we thought. We have to destroy Seriyu before he does any more damage.  
  
Saitou- Um sir, SBoarder has agreed to help us on the condition that we leave him alone and don't penalize him. He will keep in touch with us when they next jump so we should keep an eye out for any unusual jumps in energy.  
  
Tezuka- Ok, that is all for you. Just keep an eye on Seriyu and the others in the RK Universe until their next jump.  
  
Seriyu's log: Yea this is a quiet chapter. Trust me next chapter will be better. 


	7. Proposal

Disclaimer- Seriyu still doesn't own anything in this story besides what I have mentioned in previous disclaimers. So on with the story. Also read SBoarders story "SVirus" it is a good story.  
  
Seriyu is walking down the streets of Tokyo, Japan, looking for Baka-Sama to get him ready for the meeting with Kenshin. Seriyu sees a familiar body lying in an ally.   
  
Baka-Sama- ;;;;;;;  
  
Seriyu- Some how I am not surprised, Baka.  
  
Seriyu helps Baka-Sama up and has Baka lean on him as they make their way to the Akabeko to meet up with Vash and wait for Kenshin. They make it there and see Vash with a huge pile of Yen sitting in front of him with a large group of men unconscious with those red marks under their eyes to show that they are drunk.   
  
Seriyu- Vash, what have you been up too?  
  
Vash- I'm just making some money while we are in this city.  
  
Seriyu- Well we are not staying long anyway. As soon as I am done with what I need to do with Kenshin we leave, pick up the Gundams and head off into space.  
  
Just then Kori (SBoarder) walks in and walks over to the others and sits down in and empty chair.   
  
Kori- You aren't going to do anything that is going to get you in trouble are you?  
  
Seriyu- Just depends on who I piss off. Besides I won't be the one to pull the trigger.  
  
Kori- Oh ok.....wait what trigger?!  
  
Seriyu just gets a smirk on his face as Kenshin and Kaoru walk in and sit in the same box area as Seriyu and the others.   
  
Seriyu- Oh so nice of you two to come. Allow me to introduce my friends. My twin is Baka-Sama.  
  
Baka-Sama takes Kenshin's hand and kisses the top of it.   
  
Baka-Sama- It is so nice to meet a woman as attractive as you miss....um what is your name?  
  
Kaoru punches Baka-Sama in the head and Seriyu punches him in the stomach. Both have those red vein things popping out of their head.   
  
Seriyu- YOU ARE EVEN MORE OF AN IDIOT THEN I THOUGHT!!!!!!!!! THAT IS A GUY YOU MORON!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Baka-Sama rubs the back of his head and laughs  
  
Baka-Sama- Sorry he looked like a woman to me.  
  
Seriyu coughs and continues on with the introductions.   
  
Seriyu- The short guy's name is Kori. And the tall blond is named Vash.  
  
Kori/Vash- Hello!  
  
Kenshin- It's a pleasure to meet all of you, that it is. You all seem like a nice group of people. What is it you wish to talk to me about Seriyu?  
  
Seriyu coughed and then got a serious look in his eyes and looks strait at Kenshin.   
  
Seriyu- Himura the Battousai, I challenge you to a duel. Do you accept?  
  
Kenshin, Kaoru, Baka-Sama, Kori- OO  
  
Vash just looks at them and then to Seriyu.   
  
Vash- Um did I miss something?  
  
Seriyu- No you didn't. I just wish to fight against the legendary Hitokiri Battousai.  
  
Kori- Are you insane?! You would get killed! Even with the Reverse Blade Sword you would get really hurt. Besides you don't carry a sword.  
  
Just then that woman with the Southern Accent in the English dub comes up (can't remember her name, damn)   
  
???- Um could you please take this conversation else where? You are beginning to get on the nerves of some of the other customers.  
  
Seriyu- Oh sorry. How about we continue this back at the dojo?  
  
Kaoru- Um ok.  
  
Seriyu hands her all the money Vash had won from the other men in the drinking contest and told her to use it as payment for Sanosuke. As the woman walks away she slaps Baka-Sama in the face because he was rubbing her butt (Couldn't help myself). They get to the dojo but with out Seriyu.   
  
Kenshin- Wonder where he went, and why he would want to challenge me to a dual?  
  
Seriyu then walks up to the dojo with something about a foot shorter than him covered in wrappings. He then takes off the wrappings and reveals it to be a Voulge (That weapon that masked dude in the Dynasty Warrior games had.)  
  
Seriyu- See Kori, I had it covered. So Kenshin, do you accept the challenge?  
  
Kenshin- I would like a chance to sleep on it if that would be acceptable.  
  
Seriyu- Very well.  
  
Vash- Man I could go for a doughnut right now.  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru look at him with a weird look on their face.   
  
Kenshin- Oro?  
  
Kaoru- Doe....nut?  
  
Vash looks at them in shock  
  
Vash- You never heard of the all mighty Doughnut?! You haven't lived until you had one. They are round like a wheel but made of bread and fried in boiled pig fat.  
  
They look even more confused and that just makes Vash's eyes glow with a seriousness not shown in him that much.   
  
Vash- Ok fine then!!! Kenshin you go get me a vat with two pounds of pig fat and light a fire underneath it! Koaru you get the fresh bread dough from the bakers. I'll make doughnuts!!!!! GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seriyu, Baka-Sama, and Kori all look at him with a mixture of fear and amazement that Vash went from carefree to bossy to psycho in 10 seconds. And have Kenshin and Kaoru actually listening to him!   
  
Seriyu/Kori- Riiiiiiiiight.  
  
Seriyu goes to one side of the Dojo out side and begins practicing fighting with the voulge. While he spins it around fighting imaginary foes Kori walks up and watches.   
  
Kori- Well, well look at the mess you are going to get your self in. You do realize that no weapon it going to beat Kenshin.  
  
Seriyu (while continuing the practicing) - You do realize that I have a plan. You don't need to worry about me. Kori- Yea well, what are we doing here anyway? I thought you liked the Kenshin anime.  
  
Seriyu- I do its just I finished watching Reflections and I hated how Kenshin died. And the fact that in a way Kaoru died as well really pissed me off.  
  
Kori- Wait...you are going to nearly kill yourself because of a movie that takes place like 20 years after the series?  
  
Seriyu- Yup. And I am going to enjoy every minute of our fight.  
  
Kori- That is if he accepts.  
  
Seriyu grins Seriyu- Oh he will. If he doesn't I'll just kidnap Kaoru or something. All I really want to do is fight him and give him the cure for the disease or at least have him promise to not go on any journeys once he gives up being a swordsman.  
  
Kori- I knew it! You've lost your mind.  
  
Seriyu stops the practicing and looks around.   
  
Seriyu- It's too quiet. Where is Baka-Sama?  
  
Just then Baka-Sama is seen flying out from through a wall of the dojo and Sano is seen in the position he goes right after he punches someone.  
  
Seriyu- Oh there you are. What did you do now?  
  
Baka-Sama- I challenged him to a fight. But he refused so I called him a rooster. Apparently I hit a nerve with that one.  
  
Kori- So first you hit on Kenshin and now you try to fight Sano. You are really losing your mind.  
  
Baka-Sama- I THOUGHT KENSHIN WAS A GIRL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seriyu and Kori just laugh. Then after awhile they stop and Kori looks back at Seriyu.   
  
Kori- Just what did you mean by "I won't be the one pulling the trigger."?  
  
Seriyu- You'll see SBoarder. You'll see.  
  
End of chapter  
  
I would first like to say that the joke about Baka-Sama hitting on Kenshin is loosely based on an actual event. My younger brother thought Kenshin looked like a woman. I forgave him of course because his mind has rotten away from all the Baseball he watches. So what do I have in plan for Kenshin? What exactly did I mean by I wont be the one pulling the trigger? How will Kenshin and Kaoru like their very first doughnut? These questions answered and more asked in the next thrilling chapter of ANIME INVASION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh and don't forget to read my second fanfic Final Fantasy X-3. Yea it's a stupid title but come on my mind is too busy thinking up this, that fic, the others I have planed on working on. So cut me some slack! 


	8. Invasion

Annoying Intro Voice. – After a long time we know join you with the author on why he has been absent. Also he doesn't own anything that is in this. Besides stated other wise in the other chapters.

Seriyu- Ok so I haven't updated in over a year but I have a very good excuse.

Baka-Sama- Yea, I've been lazy.

Seriyu- SHUT UP! Besides aren't you supposed to be in your box?

Baka- Yea well the box was fun and all but I decided to leave it for a while.

Seriyurolls eyes- Anyway…I have been busy, what with starting my video game schooling, going to E3 and Kunicon earlier this year and other things.

Baka- Like I said, I was lazy.

Seriyu- VASH GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!

Vash appears out of nowhere. Vash- Sir!

Seriyu- Take Baka away and make sure he is quiet.

Vash- Yes, my master!

Vash grabs Baka and they both disappear

Seriyu- Also my computer has been a little funky so I had to get some other way to put this up. But I promise that I will get the fight scene between myself and Kenshin will be up ASAP. But for now I will give you this chapter.

Kenshin and Kaoru poke at the doughnuts that Vash has just made and Seriyu walks out of the dojo. But not with out being seen.

Kori- Are you sure you still want to go through with this?

Seriyu- Of course, it's going to be fun! But before that I gotta look something up.

With that Seriyu walks back to the MAD-T that had been hiding and gets inside it. After pushing a button on the dashboard, a headset comes out of the ceiling. Seriyu puts it on.

Seriyu- Computer activate: Ed zero-zero-one.

Female voice- Activating Espionage Drone one.

In a top-secret base with many roads pointing into many directions, a small mech- spider wakes up and walks around.

Seriyu- Ok, Ed. chameleon mode.

The mech-spider runs around and makes its way up the leg of one of the guards who is asleep. It quickly makes its way up to the base of his neck and bites down on it, waking him up.

Seriyu- Ok, testing motor functions. Seriyu types a few buttons and a joystick appears in front of him. Seriyu takes it and pushes it forward. The guard takes a few steps forward and bangs his head on the wall. Seriyu lets out a small laugh. Oops. Ok then lets see if this works. Seriyu types in a few more keystrokes and a metal spike appears behind him attached to an arm and then it attaches itself to the helmet that Seriyu is wearing. Seriyu then moves his hands and sees as the guard's hands move as well. Ok this is a rip off of Matrix but this will have to work. He hears this through the guard's voice. Ok must watch what I say. Seriyu as the guard walks around the building.

Guard- Where am I? What is this place?

The guard says out loud which causes some of the people around him to stare at him.

Guard #1- Geez Jim you get drunk again last night? This is the AUPD Headquarters.

Jim (Seriyu)-AUPD, what's that and who are you?

Guard#1- I'm Barney. You must have really been wasted. It's a miracle that you got in today at all.

Jim- Ok but back to my first question. What the hell is the AUPD?

Barney- AUPD stands for the Anime Universe Police Department. It's comprised of the Anime villains from every anime series that has ever existed. We-

Jim- Wait you mean even Pokemon?

Barney- Yes. Now as I was saying the 5 Gods of Anime head us.

Jim- '5 Gods of Anime' who are they?

Barney- No one knows. Now stop asking stupid questions and get back to your rounds. Before I tell the boss you were sleeping on the job again.

Jim- OK Berney don't want that.

Barney- IT'S BARNEY!

Seriyu walks around the AUPD HQ and only stops when he catches a man in a white coat talking to a man with dirty blond hair in a space suit.

Man in White- Commander Knives, conversion of the two new GHGs is almost complete. We just need a few more days' maximum and the location of your Brother and we will be able to send them after him and his friends.

Knives- Good, inform me as soon as they are done.

Seriyu keeps walking and sees a sign that says 'Hanger this way' and heads towards it. There is sees a man in a white mask and blond hair talking with a young man in a pilots uniform.

Boy- Char how is my new mech coming along?

Char-It has been completed but we must wait for the word to deploy it. So just go rest up and wait.

Yesay- I am not being paid to wait I was paid to bring is Seriyu and that is what I will do so give me the access codes to my mech and let me do the job Osamu Tezuka hired me to do.

Char immediately grabs Yesay's throat and holds him. With Jim's eyes going wide

Char- If you speak of him it is Osamu-sama! Also you only get paid after Seriyu is delivered to us in enough pieces to be verified! So go rest up and we will tell you after we get the signal!

Char lets him go and Seriyu walks away from that sight with a small smirk on Jim's face. As he walks around some more he comes up to a small group of women not in standard female officers clothing.

Woman #1- What's wrong with you Kagura? Upset that Legato dumped you to be with

a real woman?

Kagura- Shove it Dominique! That's not what is wrong.

Dominique just stares at her

Dominique- Oh yea then what is got the "great" Kagura so upset?

Kagura- It's this Seriyu that we are all suppose to be on the hunt for.

Dominique- He is a monster that has killed an entire anime universe and the heroes from another, now the news is he is in the Kenshin Universe and we don't even know who is target is there.

With hearing that Jim's eyes get even wider than before.

Seriyu-_How the hell did they find out I was there? Could I have a traitor in my midst? Nah couldn't be. One thing for sure is that I will be having a lot of fun before long._

Seriyu as Jim walks up to Dominique and Kagura

Jim- Excuse me.

Dominique looks at Jim

Dominique-What is it, flunky?

Jim- Shove it up a Sand worms ass, you one-eyed bitch! Jim then turns to Kagura, as Dominique is stunned. He grabs her and dips her over and plants a kiss on her lips. He then lets her up and backs up.

Kagura- Wh-What was that for?

Jim- I, Seriyu, always wanted to do that. Too bad it wasn't with my own lips. Seriyu then has Jim put his hand to the back of the neck and crushes the spider. Jim falls over and then wakes up rubbing his head. What the hell happened?

Dominique grabs him and slams him to the wall Dominique- Don't play innocent with us Seriyu! Jim as great fear in his eyes as Kagura puts her hand on Dominique's shoulder.

Kagura- Seriyu had control over this guys mind. Remember what he said 'Too bad it wasn't with my own lips'.

Dominique lets Jim go and stares as Jim runs for his life.

Dominique- Well I will kill that bastard for insulting me!

Author's Note- Yea this chapter is just a set up. I've introduced another character; let some future fights show up. Also makes you wonder what the real reason Seriyu kissing Kagura really meant. Well of course I know but you will have to wait till I get around to it. So read and review……god I hope you review it.


	9. Chapter 9

Seriyu is just standing there Seriyu- Yea it's been a long-ass time. I'm sorry to anyone who is still reading this story. I've just been too busy with other things. Even though no one reviewed the last chapter. Oh well, here's the new chapter.

Disclaimer monkey- Just like what was said in all the other chapters. Seriyu doesn't own anything other than what was already stated.

Seriyu leaves the MAD-T and head back to the Kamiya Dojo where he sees the others sitting around with half eaten donuts in front of them and with Vash with a large grin on his face. Seriyu just looks at Vash with no real surprise on his face but still calls him over.

Seriyu- Vash, come here now I need to talk with you!

Vash rushes over to where Seriyu called him and was walked away with Seriyu whispering to him

Seriyu- You didn't put anything into Kenshin's snack before he ate it did you?

Vash looked horrifiedVash- You speak of blasphemy to the holy donut!!!!! Of course I didn't do anything to it.

Seriyu- Ok, ok. I just want him well for the fight to come. You still have those bullets I put in your gun, right?

Vash- Of course I do.

Seriyu- Good, here is what I want you to dowhisper whisper whisper

In five hours time Kenshin, Kaoru, and the others stood an open field, Kenshin on one side and Seriyu on the other.

Kenshin- You do not have to do this. There is still time to turn away!

Seriyu- You can't talk your way out of this, Kenshin. This is something I have wanted to do for a long time.

Seriyu grabs his weapon in his hands and runs at Kenshin at full speed. Kenshin lifted up his Sakbatou and unsheathes it effectively blocking Seriyu's attack. Seriyu just grins as he lifts the bottom end up towards Kenshin. Kenshin jumps up and dodges the attack, as he falls towards the ground he swings he sword down and aims for Seriyu's head, Seriyu manages to block the attack with his own weapon and as he stands there he just looks Kenshin in the eyes.

Seriyu- I know all your attacks so you'll have to try harder and that to win. Seriyu starts to laugh but is then punched in the gut by Kenshin's free hand.

Seriyu goes stumbles back and grins.

Seriyu- Good one, didn't see that coming. But I think its time to end this. VASH NOW!!!!!

Vash suddenly pulls out his gun and fires a shot directly into Kenshin's back. As Kenshin falls to the ground Kaoru lets out a scream as she runs to Kenshin's side. SBoarder just looks at Seriyu.

SBoarder- What the hell was that for?!

Seriyu just walks over to Kenshin's body and laughs

Meanwhile in the AUPD headquarters, alarms start to blare as people run around.

AUPD member- Sir, we got a level 5 disturbance in the RK dimension.

The AUPD member says into a screen and as soon as the person is done talking, five men in a darkened room begin talking to each other.

Man with afro- What could that man be doing?

Man with spiked hair- We still only know as much as our informant has told us.

Man on left- We need to do something! He has already taken out one dimension, did minor damage to another, and practically destroyed a third.

Man on far left- If nothing is done, its going to be total anarchy!

The man in the center pushes a button and Legato appears. Legato salutes the five men and then looks at the man in the center.

Man in center- Legato, how goes the conversion of the two new GHGs?

Legato- Sir, the two are going along fine. Oddly enough, the tall one is coming along much faster than originally hoped. But I believe we will get the other one fully transformed with in 3 hours, m'lord!

Man in center- Very good, inform us as soon as they are finished. You may go now.

Legato disappears and all that is left is the five men.

Seriyu- Well that's the end of Chapter 9, some stuff has happened, some things surprising, some not. I just hope people review this chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer monkey- Yea, what was said in the last chapter still applies.

**Kenshin lays on a tama mat in the Kamiya Dojo. He is calm and looks almost as he is sleeping. **

Kaoru- What did you do to him?

Seriyu- Don't worry he's just sleeping. That bullet I had Vash shoot him with was a mixture of an anesthetic and a vaccine for a disease that Kenshin will acquire in roughly 17 years. This disease will kill both him and you.

**Kaoru just sat there fuming. She was more upset that he had done such a sneaky trick rather than tell them the truth. She did what anyone in that situation would do. She got up and slapped him. Hard. **

Kaoru- I want you and your friends out of here! I don't care where you go, just leave. Never return here. **She said through clinched teeth. **

Seriyu- Fine, fine. Geez, you help out one person and you get slapped in the face. Let's go guys. **He says as he rubs his face and gets up and walks out the door, while being followed by SBoarder and Vash.**

SBoarder- So, oh fearless leader, where to now? Are we finally going to go home and stop this retarded mission of yours? Or are we going to destroy some other innocent anime that hasn't done anything to harm anyone?

Seriyu- No, on both parts. I'm thinking of taking a break in Tokyo.

SBoarder- Tokyo? Real world Tokyo or Anime Tokyo: and if Anime Tokyo, then which anime?

Seriyu- It'll be an anime Tokyo. That's all I'm saying for now, you'll just have to find out which one it is when we get there.

**They finally make it back to the MAD-T and SBoarder pulls out the communicator given to him by Saito. After pressing a few buttons he turns off the communicator and puts it away after sitting in the back and lying down in the back seat. Seriyu then turns on the MAD-Ts transporter and puts in a DVD, flips the switch, and falls into the ground. **

AUPD HQ

**A woman wearing a skin tight black leather outfit showing off her ample cleavage and an ouroboros tattoo enter a darkened room, where 5 men in robes under lights are sitting. She salutes them. **

Woman- Milord's, our spy in Seriyu's midst has just sent us a message.

Man in Center- Read it to us, Lust.

Lust- The message, Tezuka-sama, says: Sorry, can't sabotage the MAD-T; All I know is that we are going to Tokyo; Not sure which one; I'll try to make it so that you know where we are.

Man on Inner Left- Thank you Lust, you may go now.

**Man on Inner Left pushes a button on the arm of his chair. **

MIL- Morganna, send Legato in.

Morganna- Yes, Toriyama-sama.

**The door opens up and Legato enters fallowed by two cloaked and hooded figures, one taller than the other by a foot. Legato and the two other figures bowed to Tezuka-sama, Toriyama-sama, and the three other figures. **

Tezuka-sama- Are these the two new GHGs? They don't look like much.

Legato- Neither does the other 11. But they will definitely surprise Vash most of all and be more than enough to take out Seriyu.

Tezuka-sama- If you say so, as soon as our spy lets us know where they are, we will send you and these two in order to try too round up the interlopers. Now go and wait for Morganna to tell you the destination.

**Legato and the two other figures bow and leave the 5 gods alone. **

Man on Far Right- I still think using those two are a bad idea. We would be no better than Seriyu, by turning them into GHGs.

Man on Inner Right- Quiet, we will turn them back and reset their memories to before Vash's abduction. Then we can just go on as if nothing has happened.

Man on Outer Left- I'm not happy with this either, but we have no choice.

Toriyama-sama- We aren't even sure if this is going to work. We better have a back up plan should this not work.

Tezuka-sama- Then it's agreed. We see where this heads and figure out where to go afterwards. Besides, we need to know which Tokyo they are in. Until then we are on alert for any change.

End chapter.

Seriyu- Yea, it's been a long ass time. Named a new God and I'm going to introduce the two new GHGs. With any luck y'all still care to read this. Please review.


End file.
